


i wish i could show you more of yourself

by c0rpz3huzb4nd



Series: sam thinks really hard about hybrid pack dynamics [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pack Dynamics, Purpled and Ponk are Brothers (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Running Away, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), magma hybrid purpled, title from tangerine by glass animals, what kind of hybrid is he? no one knwos. not even him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpz3huzb4nd/pseuds/c0rpz3huzb4nd
Summary: On top of their growing friendship, their mismatched species means they’ve all started to pick up traits from one another. Tommy insisted that Ranboo teach him Ender, and has started swearing in it when he’s upset. Purpled has adopted Tommy’s tendency to puff his chest out, the fire beneath his skin lighting up his veins like lightning as he steps protectively in front of the others. Tubbo’s taken on Purpled’s calculated, careful moves, fighting style evolving into something swift and sharp, all flashing sword and carefully placed kicks, taking advantage of high ground and low hanging branches wherever he can. They’ve become part of each other, so much so that Ranboo thinks they’d fall apart if separated.Surprisingly, he’s okay with that. He likes having someone to hold him together in the first place.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: sam thinks really hard about hybrid pack dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297





	i wish i could show you more of yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f3rn_gu11y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3rn_gu11y/gifts).



> hi fern (fruitily)
> 
> i love u so much heres a gay little fanfiction about the kids on the server bonding bc u deserve it.

_hey guys. by the time you see this, i’ll be gone. me, tubbo, ranboo, and purpled all had enough. we’re sick of fighting in your stupid fucking wars, and being child soldiers for your dumb fucking disputes._

_phil, this part’s for you. you were a shit dad, and i’m not afraid to say it. techno was your favorite, so you figured the rest of us just didn’t matter, huh? why do you think wilbur went off the deep end, asshole? if he had a father who actually cared about him, we wouldn’t be here. fuck you, don’t look for me. if i see you again, i’ll put an arrow through your fucking skull._

_techno, this one’s yours. i don’t blame you for what happened in l’manburg, not really. it’s not your fault_ _~~dad~~ _ _phil decided to play favorites, it’s not your fault he chose you. i hope you get the help you need, and see how shitty phil’s been to us all soon. (ranboo says music helps keep the voices away. not sure how much it’ll help when you’ve got a couple hundred thousand rattling around in there, but he wanted me to let you know.)_

_ghostbur, i hope you see this before wilbur comes back. you weren’t my brother, but i still loved you like you were. thank you for visiting me in exile, and for being there for me when almost no one else was. i hope you don’t mind i stole some of your blue, but i think we could all use it_

_now, a small intermission from our other local traumatized minors~_ _  
  
_

_i never wanted to be a part of this. fuck you and fuck your country. i’m not sure how you all managed to take worse care of me than my alcoholic dad, but you managed it. im putting fundy in charge, he’s president now. get fucked.- tubbo (this is ranboo writing this for him which is why the handwriting isn’t his :))_

_i wasn’t important enough to check in on, but i was important enough to get used like a disposable fucking toy when you needed someone to fight for you?? if tommy hadn’t helped me, i would be dead. no thanks to you. suck a dick. - purpled._

_i’m not as aggressive as those two, but they have a point. you treated me like i was stupid because of my memory, and i know you were planning to use me like a weapon because of it. tommy, tubbo, and purp actually treat me like a person for once, like an equal. thank you for letting me stay with you, but i’m going with the people who actually care about me. - ranboo_

_that concludes our intermission! dont worry about us, i’m pretty sure four hybrids working together can take care of themselves just fine. not that you ever cared before, but whatever. don’t expect to ever see us again._

_\- tommy._

  
  
  
  
  


_ponk, hi. you were a good brother to me, and i don’t want you to think this is your fault. you were so,_ so _important to me, and i really did care about you. i just. i can’t handle being some toy soldier for everyone else to use as they see fit. i’m my own person, and if i have to live through another war, i’m going to_ break _. i want you to know that i’m okay, i’m with tommy and tubbo and ranboo, we all know how to watch each other’s backs, we have been since we first got together and realized we couldn’t trust anyone but each other._

_i won’t tell you where i’m going, not because i think you’ll tell anyone else, but because i don’t trust the others not to steal this and read it. just know i’ll be okay. stay safe, man._

_see you later. - purpled_

  
  
  
  


_niki, you’re the closest thing i have to family besides phil and techno, so i suppose i’ll give this to you. i hope you know i’m safe, and happier than i could ever be here. im with the others, we can take care of each other. those three are like brothers to me, i trust them with my life._

_i hope you can get back into baking again, you’re really good at it, and fundy said it made you happy. you deserve to be happy, after everything._

_say hi to fundy for me, by the way._

_love, ranboo._

  
  
  
  


_hi fundy! youre presidant of lmanburg now, i trust you. take good caer of it, please? i won’t bee around to see how it turns out, but i know youre good enugh at your job that you can do it._

_you were like a brother too me, man. i hope you know this isn’t youre fault. it’s whats best for me and the others. stay sahfe :)_

_\- tubbo_

  
  


-

The four of them work well together, Ranboo muses. Tommy and Tubbo are their own pair, yes, but he knows that the brothers would have his back in a heartbeat if he needed it, same with Purpled, and he feels the same way about them. 

  
  


Tubbo is the smallest of their group, but he’s by no means the quietest. The ram-hybrid is loud and boisterous, and he’s not afraid to fling himself into danger if it means protecting his friends. His horns aren’t as big as the ones he’s seen in pictures of Schlatt, but the family resemblance is there. Tubbo doesn’t seem to mind, he wears the cream colored horns proudly. Ranboo wishes he could be as confident about his hybrid traits as the young boy.

  
  


Tommy is a bit of an enigma, if Ranboo’s being honest. His hybrid traits seem to vary from day to day, with no way of predicting them. One day, he’s stretching a large gray wing over Ranboo’s head to protect him from the rain, the next he’s sporting a bushy striped tail and a pair of racoon ears to match, swatting at anyone who tries to scratch behind them, even though he secretly loves it. He never reveals much about his childhood, or how he seems to be about six different things, but Ranboo doesn’t mind. They all have their own secrets, things they don’t even trust themselves with.

  
  


Purpled is a new friend, but he’s good. Like his brother, he’s a magma hybrid, fire simmering beneath his skin and burning behind his eyes. Ranboo likes him, likes his sharp personality and the way he rebukes Tommy and Tubbo’s teasing with ease. He sits back with Ranboo when it rains, laughing and pushing him around with a grin as the enderman-hybrid takes shelter beneath leaves and overhangs. It’s nice, being around people who don’t care about his unnatural height (he’s the tallest person on the server, behind Bad, despite only being 17), or the Ender accent that tinges his voice when he’s tired, words interspersed with soft chirps and vwoops. 

  
  


This fucked up, traumatized little pack is more his family than anyone in L’Manburg was. He’s okay with that, really. They work together as a team, keeping each other safe with ease. He’s never once doubted that the other three have his back, and he knows the same goes for them. 

  
  


On top of their growing friendship, their mismatched species means they’ve all started to pick up traits from one another. Tommy insisted that Ranboo teach him Ender, and has started swearing in it when he’s upset. Purpled has adopted Tommy’s tendency to puff his chest out, the fire beneath his skin lighting up his veins like lightning as he steps protectively in front of the others. Tubbo’s taken on Purpled’s calculated, careful moves, fighting style evolving into something swift and sharp, all flashing sword and carefully placed kicks, taking advantage of high ground and low hanging branches wherever he can. They’ve become part of each other, so much so that Ranboo thinks they’d fall apart if separated. 

  
  


Surprisingly, he’s okay with that. He likes having someone to hold him together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 traumatized teenagers on the run what will they do (crimes)


End file.
